


HAUNTED ASGARD!

by HelaThorLoki



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki
Summary: Asgard has spooks of its own and it only effects certain creatures.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Where's everyone at?" Frigga muttered, staring at the fireplace, slowly losing her patience before standing up to locate her family. Walking through the dim hallway, she caught a glimpse of Odin rushing toward his secret room, by the throne, and hid in there. 

'That's not like him to be fearful.' Frigga thought, hearing a door slam with a scream-cry of terror. 'Hela.' She ran towards her daughter's room to check on her, but only to find out that her door was locked, so she went ahead to check on her sons. 

Thor, pacing around, was feeling uneasy with confusion. "What's this strange madness? There's so much fear feeling." 

Loki, on the other hand, was hiding his bed, hugging his snowman plushie while under his soft, cozy snowflake blanket, whimpering and screamed when he saw a headless dead creature sneaking into his room. 

Frigga heard the scream and saw the dead creatures from under the palace, roaming around the room. "What do you want, creature?" 

"You have four murderers living in this very palace. A king, a princess, and the two princes. All have murdering history. That's why they're hiding in fear, screaming like girls. Afraid of death." The creature hissed. 

"Keep your lying tongue behind your teeth." Frigga warned. "They've changed. They don't deserve this haunting and death sentences. Let your past go and be at peace." 

"NEVER! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! EVEN WHEN THEY'RE DEAD, I WILL HAVE IT! THEN, I WILL BE AT PEACE!" The creature roared. 

"Then, you can stay dead forever!" Frigga shouted, showing no fear just as the candles went out and the scary hounds howled. "Just leave my family alone! Including their friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a strange night in Asgard as Frigga saw four ghostly child figures, three boys and one girl, floating around the palace, searching for the four broken living souls. The first one was Young Odin, with both eyes, floated towards Old Odin, frightening him by accident as he didn't expect a scream from his future self. 

"You must forgive yourself and move on. Let go of your hurt, heal your family, heal the pain they have in their hearts. If you don't, it'll slowly destroy you." Young Odin warned with plead. 

"It's a ghost. Ghosts are dead. The young me is dead on the inside?" Odin muttered. "I don't know how to fix my broken family. My wife avoids me, my own children hate me to the point of wishing me I was dead, and I'm a failure." He said. 

"It can be fixed, but only by you. You started it, you finish it." Young Odin said, disappearing in thin air. 

"I think I need something strong to drink." Odin muttered, walking towards the dining hall. 

Further down the dim hallway, there were three angry voices in the weapon training room. "I'M THE YOUNGEST AND I SAY WHAT GOES!" Loki yelled at his older siblings before freezing at the sight of three ghosts. "What in Norns..." Unfortunately, Hela and Thor had already left the room in a hurry to avoid the child ghosts. Young Hela and Young Thor followed them, leaving Young Loki with Adult Loki. 

"Go away and leave us alone." Loki said harshly. 

"You're hurt and broken." Young Loki said, floating around him. "You haven't forgave anyone in their life. Not even your birth father." 

Loki snarled. "That Laufey doesn't deserve my forgiveness. Maybe Odin, but not Laufey. Even when the day he died, I still have hate towards that FOOL." 

"And what about the promise you made as child?" Young Loki asked. 

"What promise?" Loki denied. 

"About never becoming a villain and not trying to commit death from the bridge." 

Loki gasped quietly. "Don't speak of it, little me. I can't be fixed! At all! That giant monster and his minions ruined me for life!" 

"Let it go. You have to find healing before it kills you." 

'You stay out of this, child me!' Loki thought, realizing that he had been holding his hurt for far too long. He was going to ask how to heal, but the Young Loki had already disappeared. 

In the kitchen, Thor hid from Young Thor until the young one made him mad enough to start smashing things. "What do you want, Mad One!" Adult Thor demanded. 

"How long are you going to hold your pride?" Young Thor asked, letting the dishes fly through him. 

"I'M A ODINSON!" Thor boomed. 

Young Thor floated closer to his future self. "You aren't yourself! The current you is selfish, self centered, ignorance, and foolish! You weren't meant to be those. You need to change your ways. Before it destroys you." 

"Destroy? What madness do you mean, child!" Thor asked, Young Thor didn't answer as he left the room to join in the others. 

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Hela shrieked in the garden, not realizing her screams had alarmed her bothers. 

Young Hela giggled. "Why are you so afraid of your little self?" She asked, stopping her giggles. "But seriously. You need to forgive your father. You're not deadly anymore. Your anger towards Odin will kill you if you don't find a way to forgive and heal." 

"I can't. He ruined me. The nightmares haunt me." Hela sobbed. 

"You're bonded with Thor and Loki. They look up to you. They also struggle the darkness of Odin. Odin must change his ways." Young Hela said just as the other young ghosts appeared, followed by Thor and Loki running towards the garden. "You must heal." Young Hela said, joining with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after the deadly war, a test of fate for every ex-villain, rather they live or die, their fate will determine their life. If they live, they would suffer mentally, and if they die with good deeds, they'll be at peace.

The headless ghosts loomed around the remainder ex-villains (Thanos, The Other, and Ebony Maw), finding a way to kill them like they had killed their army of Chitauri with The Black Order. Even the headless skeletons held their weapons. Thanos was terrified, The Other was near to tears, and Ebony Maw held his SquidWard plushie tightly against him for some kind of comfort. 

The Valhalla Ghosts appeared all around them. "You darkness of the dead have no place here in Asgard. Leave these creatures at peace for they have changed over the years. As did their army, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian." And with the blast of light, the darkness creatures disappeared, as well as, The Valhalla Ghosts. 

The Avengers of Midgard are dead and it was up to the ex-villains to keep all deadly creatures at bay. Until the end of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Odin was drinking his strong drink when he noticed his younger self, and nearly choked on it. "You. *coughs* Again. *coughs*" He managed to say before adding, "Are you trying to give me, what the Midgardians call it, a heart attack?" 

"How could you be so stupid? You're a king, a father, a husband, and a son! And yet, you hide your half Jotun self from others!" Young Odin said. 

"WHAT! DID YOU SAY, BOY!" Odin demanded. 

"You shame Jotuns of Jotunheim, and you've never told your wife, you birth daughter, your birth son, and your adopted son what you are. All they know is your foolishness with stupidity. Why can't you be honest to your family for NORNS SAKE? It's no wonder your life is falling apart, your family going insane, and while you pretend like everything is ok." Young Odin rambled on 

"FROST GIANTS ARE MONSTERS!" Odin boomed, ending up punching a hard wall in hopes of punching his ghost younger self, but immediately regretted when he felt some pain. He cursed some words under his breath in some type of speaking language. 

"Then, you're a monster yourself!" Young Odin snapped. "Your poor parents. Even your poor Jotun Mother who birthed you when she was married to your Asgardian Father. Maybe someday you would understand and hopefully you would change your ways, because they can't Rest In Peace in their graves. All because of you." With that, he disappeared. 

Odin huffed in disbelief, but inside, he didn't want to admit his wrongful doings as he had let his pride take over him many years ago. "I need something stronger to drink. This one isn't strong enough." He muttered, forgetting that Asgard had stopped making extremely strong drinks years ago.


End file.
